


Just easy

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Remus was never an easy person to be friends with, disappearing at odd times and returning with odder stories. He had learned quickly to hold himself at a distance from other people, but distance wasn't something that James and Sirius understood. They broke through his walls and his secrets, pushing on through, leaving upheaval behind them.

In their wake, though, came Peter, small and quiet. On mornings after wolf nights, he would slip into the hospital wing with a glass of orange juice snitched from the kitchens. He waited as Remus drank it, talking of everything and nothing. Just easy.


End file.
